Companion
by comejosephine16
Summary: When Lily and Severus are wrenched apart by a prophecy, Severus decides to create a new Lily, by the use of Dark Magic. Will he end up with the true Lily in the end? What will become of the Lily he created? I do not own Harry Potter!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! So I am still working on Eternally but I felt inspired to write this one so I am working on it for now. Please let me know what you think, it switches perspectives from first person (Lily) to third person (Severus). **_

_**More up soon!**_

He missed her. He missed her so much it hurt, wounded his heart and soul more than any physical pain ever could torture his body. Pins and needles stabbed at his heart as she turned away from him and entered the portal to Gryffindor Tower. To think it had only been a week and there she was all over James Potter. It made him want to vomit when he saw James wrap his toned arm around Lily's waist and parade her around the school like she was a trophy. Cocky bastard. She wasn't a trophy, she was a _person_. A person he didn't deserve. Granted, Severus knew _he_ didn't deserve her either, but he hated to see her fall into the eager arms of any other man. Although he hated seeing them together, he knew that even if they were not in sight, they were together. He wanted to cry, to cry until his body could no longer produce tears.

Lily Evans had been his only friend and he'd ruined any chance of being anything more with her by uttering a simple, but hateful word out of humiliation and fury at James Potter's incessant tormenting. _Mudblood._ He'd not meant it, he never meant it! He wasn't even prejudice! But frustration, humiliation and spontaneity had led to his downfall.

Lily's eyes, oh those beautiful, enchanting, emerald, dewy eyes, blazed at James Potter, "Stop it James! How could you?"

"I don't need your help you mudblood!" _Mudblood._

He wanted to cry… How could he have said that to her?

Severus Snape was now lying in his bed at Hogwarts. His long black hair spread out over the pillow as he slept. His hands were clasped, resting over his flat stomach. His breath was shallow and his eyes were wet with tears that had not yet spilt over onto his pallid boney cheeks.

He couldn't focus, he couldn't think, not about anything but her; her beautiful, soft, sweet-smelling red hair falling about her shoulders and down her back. Those eyes, those beautiful, spring grass green eyes that were always sparkling, bright and happy. Her voice, oh Merlin, it was a voice that rang out like chimes, that would put even the finest bird song to shame. He loved her. There was no denying. But how could he make her see? How could he make her understand that he could be whatever she wanted him to be? How could he make her accept every perfuse apology? How could he make her see that ever since that fight, he could care less about being a Death Eater, about being a servant to the Dark Lord?

He couldn't.

No matter how hard he tried he could not do it. Lily was adamant. Sometimes when he approached Severus swore he saw a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, her eyes might linger on him for a moment… but then it was gone. She would turn away from him, the gaze leaving as quickly as it had come. Every time those eyes abandoned him, he left a cold hand squeeze his heart.

He would not give up, he would try and speak to her, but it was nearly impossible because she was never alone, always surrounded by friends or James and his cronies. He couldn't get her attention, he couldn't get her to come back and he couldn't make her love him.

But why, pray tell, would she have fallen for his worst enemy? And so suddenly? Was it just to spite him? Or had she loved him for a while now, using this fight to end it all just to be with Potter. James Arrogant Potter; his dashing black hair, his tight body, his best friends always hanging on him like wet towels on a bathroom rack completed him, completed his Outstanding life. He was on top of the world: pure-blood, rich, spoiled, Lily-possessing, Quidditch star. He had it all.

And Severus had nothing.

It was all he could do to keep himself focused on his schoolwork as the weeks passed by. It was painfully slow as the year was coming to a close. Severus was drifting away from his Slytherin "friends" and inverting into himself more and more. He started to find being alone to be the only source of comfort, ever. He was becoming his old self, the self that he had been prior to knowing Lily. When he'd been her friend, he was able to use her to feel better, and she willingly obliged. Now, he had no one. And unless he did something to remedy the pain in his heart, he doubted he would be alive much longer.

…

Why did I have to walk in late to Divination that morning? If I hadn't been late, I probably wouldn't have been called on to look at the prophecy, perched atop a claw-like holder in the center of the room. The professor glared at me, she never liked me, told me that I could appreciate the noble arts of divination. Why I'd bothered to enroll in that class was beyond me, perhaps it was because James Potter wasn't in it.

"Miss Evans," emphasizing _miss_ a little too much for my taste. "Could you please come forth and gaze into the crystal ball before me here?" Great. I was supposed to be able to see what the ball had within it; I was not a Seer I couldn't possibly gaze into a prophecy that was not mine.

"This crystal called to me on this bright spring morning and informed me that I must present itself to you! Now, since Miss Evans was late, I find it only fitting that since she interrupted class, she be the one to start it for the day. Miss Evans,_ if_ you please." The professor gestured to the crystal ball and then to the chair across from it. I gulped. I wasn't going to be able to do this. I could always make something up I suppose but this professor was an accredited Seer, she would know if I was pretending, obviously. And she knew my abilities in this class were not Outstanding, perhaps Exceeds Expectations, but I wouldn't know my O.W.L. scores until later this year, after I took them so it wasn't a valid argument to make, and whether I performed well or not was not the point or the answer to the current situation in front of me. She wanted to embarrass me, and she would do so, with a smirk and a rude comment when O couldn't clearly perceive what was inside the crystal.

A few Slytherins snickered as I squinted and tried to focus. My heart was rapidly prancing in my chest and I felt myself shaking under the intense glare of my Professor and the expectant eyes of my peers.

The ball churned, the smoke within it wrapping around itself reminded me of a rolling thunder could just before a brilliant storm. I was caught in a storm with Severus once… we almost kissed… _No, Lily focus!_ But as the thought of Severus- raindrops falling from in lengthy black hair, his equally night-black eyes fixed on mine, his clothes, sopping wet and clinging to his pale skin- entered my mind the ball spoke, and it spoke only to me. _"Lily…"_

My stomach tightened and for a moment I wondered if this was normal, if it was possible that I could actually see and hear the crystal ball because I was an exceptional student, the cinnamon roll I'd eaten that morning threatened to come back up when the crystal ball spoke again, _"Lily Evans is to be the mother of the Chosen One… the one who will vanquish the Dark Lord when the times approaches… such a conception can only be… when James Potter, enemy to her and another love has marked her as his own…. The impregnation of this Chosen One shall only be… when two enemies unite in this creation…" _The ball was silenced. I felt my heart wrenching painfully. The professor looked at me with an expression of fear, worry, amazement, and disgust- all twisted into a hideous scowl. I looked to my peers through a foggy mist that was a film over my eyes. Their expressions were nothing out of the ordinary, no shock or fear or concern or confusion. They must not have heard the prophecy, but I had and I was not spending another moment in the class.

I dashed from the room without casting even a glance back. I ran and ran and ran, heart pounding, chest heaving, brain spinning, stomach aching, James Potter? Was the prophecy true? Of course it was true! But me? ME? And that horrible, disgusting, arrogant prat of a boy! Was this a dream? I felt as if I was falling in circles, never to get up and walk in a straight line, confusion devouring me, fear gnawing at my bones, anger, rage, hate… It was all running through my hot blood.

I was out of the castle, on the grounds near the Black Lake. I could no longer run I could only fall to the ground underneath that old tree and sob. When was this conception to happen? Why me? Why Potter? Am I dreaming? I couldn't see, I couldn't think… I stopped crying, rather suddenly really and I leaned against the tree, not thinking, just breathing, staring... I needed to calm down and then I needed to see Albus Dumbledore, he would surely know something about what to do and there was no doubt he would be more help than that Divination teacher of mine.

Students were pouring out of the castle to enjoy a warm afternoon by the time I was ready to leave the secluded spot by the lake. A large tentacle slammed against the water as I made my way across the slopping spring-grass hill towards the castle.

When I caught sight of it.

James Potter and his cronies along with several other members of Gryffindor house were sauntering across the field towards a boy who was reading alone under a large tree up at the top of the slope. Severus Snape.

I could hear James' mocking voice, "Cozy are we, Snivellus?" This was going to be bad, worse than the last attack I was sure and after hearing about that prophecy, I wanted nothing more than to wring the Gryffindor Seeker's neck. Severus was standing now, brandishing his wand but James was quick and disarmed him. By the time I reached the spot, Severus was already hanging upside down in the air, pants off.

Rage boiled in my and I thought I might scream like a tea kettle when I approached James. I wanted to hex him into the lake in the hope that the giant squid might favor and delicious snack. But before I could do more than scold James for his actions, Severus spoke to me, using that awful slang to identify what I now was to him. A mudblood.

I suppose I knew the day would come when he finally gave into the dark and fled from the light. I suppose I should have expected it, due to his intense and understandable humiliation. But I was hurt. I was mad. This had been the worst day of my life, and here I was getting shouted at and harassed by the very boy I had been defending.

I left the spot, struggling to keep my emotions in check. Severus followed but I didn't want to be bothered, I told him I needed the space. After some more whining and pleas to forgive he let me be and I went to Dumbledore's office. He had to know about this, about the prophecy and Severus' humiliation.

What he told me was not what I wanted to hear.

**I breezed over the attack because it really is no different from the book. The next chapter may be a bit longer with both perspectives again. And things will obviously start making more sense if you're at all confused. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**A big thank you to those of you who have added my story to your favorites and to those of you who are following it or me! You guys are great and I love the support! : ) Thank you also to those of you who reviews! It means a great deal to me and I am glad that you are enjoying the story thus far! : )**_

Severus smiled to himself as Madam Pince left the library. It was so marvelous- she never checked to see if there were students left in the library when she closed it. I guess she assumed that they wouldn't have any desire to be left in there alone overnight with nothing but books and their schoolwork.

But the Slytherin was on a mission, he had stayed after on purpose because he needed to get the books, books that would enlighten him and perhaps help him with his newly formulated plan.

Severus crept between the many rows of bookshelves, obviously aware that it was still necessary to be quiet in order to avoid being caught by Argus Filch. Half of the time, Severus as well as other students were sure he just picked on them ruthlessly out of jealousy, seeing as he was a squib and the children- students, around him, were learning and using magic whilst he could not.

Severus' heart leapt with excitement as he reached the door in the back of the library above it words printed on the glass RESTRICTED SECTION.

Severus withdrew his wand and flourished it, _"Alohamora,"_ he whispered and the door made a clicking sound then opened silently. Severus pushed his way through it then shut it silently behind him. _"Lumos,"_ He knew exactly what he was looking for; _Images Of Anatomy, Reconstruction Of Magic, False Souls _and _Animation Creation._ He would take each one home for the summer holidays and study them. Simple as that, and when he returned, he would begin his project.

Severus thought back to the other day as he gathered the titles he required…

_It had already been weeks since Severus had last spoken to Lily outside Gryffindor Tower and he still had not been able to see her in private, away from Potter and his Gryffindor friends. They trailed Lily around like sheep, surely that annoyed her? Was that what he had done? He wasn't sure, but he was sure that he needed some release. _

_The Half-Blood Prince had never been friends with the older Lucius Malfoy who was now married and out of school, but Lucius had come to the school to speak to a cousin of his about some family matter- or at least that was the excuse. _

"_Ah Severus, doing well as usual I presume. I am sure you are eagerly anticipating summer holiday." Lucius smiled that usual broad grin and swept towards Severus at the Slytherin table at breakfast just days ago. The summer holiday was only two weeks away and for the first time in Severus' life, he was ready to leave Hogwarts. Prior to Lucius' arrival, Severus had been watching Lily at the Gryffindor table with interest. Was it just him, or did she look rather melancholy? She was picking at her food and she was barely tuned into the lively conversation that James Potter was engaging in with Sirius Black. _

_Severus scowled down at the toast on his plate and Lucius seated next to him facing Severus. Severus responded with a curt nod, "I've been busy. I presume you achieved business?"_

"_Yes," Lucius nodded then winked, a gleam in his eye that indicated business involved the Dark Lord rather than a family matter. "Soon I shall be visiting you about family matters, I'm sure." Lucius gave a knowing nod, but suddenly sobered. "How is your family, Severus?" _

"_Fine I suppose," Severus tried to focus his attention on Lucius rather than letting his eyes wander over to Lily. The older wizard nodded then stood. "Normally I wouldn't be allowed in, but when emergencies arise, you can always owl me. That's what my cousin did." He smirked and Severus got the message clearly. _

_Lucius stood and left while Severus watched him as he trailed out of the Great Hall. The black-haired boy finished his breakfast hurriedly then abandoned the Great Hall; he didn't want to keep watching the Gryffindors, something he couldn't help if he was around. Severus desired to find a place of his own to sit and think, it was impossible to remain in the places he and Lily had spent time over the years without feeling immense pain. Despite this, Severus wanted to think of Lily, he wanted to remember her smile, her green eyes, that beautiful red hair, that laugh…. Oh that glorious laugh…. _

_He wanted to remember her voice, speaking to him gently when he felt badly and scolding him sullenly when he was misbehaving (although not in the ways he wished he could be.) He wished he could have that back, all of it, the security, the scolding, the laughing… _

_As Severus left the Castle and went to a stone wall near the lake he pondered upon nothing in particular. He let his mind wander to thinking about the trees, to Lily, to the lake, to Lily, to potions, to Lily and then to summer… a summer without Lily. She had possessed him. _

_Severus sat down on the wall, if only there was a way to have her without having to worry about losing her. It was so hard to keep her, especially with the way James prowled about. And he had backup. Severus had "friends" but… well he didn't really. Lily was his only true friend, the other Slytherins just accepted him because of his intelligence, really. _

_Severus began to wonder if it was Lily that he really needed, perhaps he just needed a companion. Someone to be with to keep from being lonely and in order to be happy…_

_Severus started. He wondered if he could somehow… create a friend… but was it possible? Was it possible to create a friend? Not like an imaginary friend, but a real, living, breathing, speaking, feeling friend. _

_Severus darted from his place by the Lake and dashed to the Owlery where he scribbled a note to Lucius Malfoy asking him to please make an excuse and come to see him as soon as possible. He needed his advice to see if this would actually work and since asking the Dark Lord about something that involved very dark magic wasn't quite an option, at least not as of yet, he would need to ask a Death Eater and preferably one who trusted him. _

…

"Ah, Miss Evans, what may I do for you?" Professor Dumbledore asked me. I had been standing by his office for a good fifteen minutes. Although I felt like a fool, I didn't know the password inside and I really had to speak to him. So I was ready to plant myself there and waited for him to wither come down one of the adjoining corridors or from the office.

I whipped around to see the Headmaster standing before me. He had moved so stealthily that when my back was turned away from the corridor he'd come, I was unable to hear him coming like I had the several students who had walked passed. "Professor, I was wondering if perhaps I could have a word with you, it is rather urgent."

Professor Dumbledore looked at me through those eyes that I could never interpret; their meaning unfathomable. They twinkled brightly as he replied that I could follow him. He spoke the password loud enough for me to hear it, but low enough for anyone walking by the catch it.

We ascended the narrow spiral staircase and I began to wonder if this idea had been a good one, I wasn't in the best state right now, Severus had called me mudblood and had been hurt by James, James had upset me, my Divination Professor had called me out and gave me a prophecy to hear- one that I wish I had never heard- and I was more confused than ever.

Dumbledore took his seat at a long, large, polished desk above me. I had never seen his office before, but the layout rather reminded me of a waterfall, there were differing levels, small, but certainly different. You had to walk up the two steps ahead of me now in order to get the middle of the office and then two more steps to get to his desk where he sat. Behind him was an adjoining hall or room…. I couldn't really tell and then to my right, and again behind him, was another spiral staircase leading up into an abyss. I was awe-struck by the shelves filled with books, a phoenix, and portraits of Headmasters previous to Dumbledore himself… The office was warm and inviting and as I took the seat opposite him from across the desk he offered me hard candy to which I politely declined. "Miss Evans," he began as he folded his hands and peered at me over crescent bifocals, "I have already spoken to your Divination Professor."

"Oh," was all I could muster and I straightened myself out in the chair I was sitting in, the hard back forcing me to remain in proper posture despite my desire to slump over in embarrassment and nervousness, was this a good idea?

"As it so happens, Miss Evans, I was planning on having you see that prophecy within the next few weeks. I am afraid; it is quite relevant to your future."

"So the prophecy speaks truth, sir." It was hardly a question; I had already known deep down that the prophecy must have been correct and that I would need to fulfill it, regardless of my personal desires.

The Headmaster nodded and spoke again, "I presume you remember the prophecy or at least the important parts Miss Evans?" Well of course, I had thought, it was about me, it was personal and affected the lives of my worst enemy and my best friend! It wasn't as if I was just learning charms and having to memorize incantations!

"Sir, it said that I had to marry and… conceive a child with James. James Potter no less…"

"That is correct, Miss Evans," Dumbledore looked concerned; perhaps it was because I had gone pale at his confirmation? "Sir, I know I must fulfill the prophecy, but… what is its purpose?"

"We do not know yet, I am afraid, and we may not until later after this prophecy has been fulfilled." The old wizard looked down at his hands then up to me again, "I don't like James Potter, sir. I do not want to have to marry him and have his child." I shuddered and I could feel my cheeks turning pink, this was not the kind of conversation one would normally have with their Headmaster. "I understand, Lily." I perked up at the sound of my name. "But I am afraid; you really don't have a choice."

I had known this and when I left Dumbledore's office a while later, I felt my stomach swallow my heart and I desired greatly to have a good vomit. I hated this and I hated having to do what I did, but it had been necessary. What would Severus have done if we'd remained friends? How could I drag him into this too? It would be better to end it all now, blame it on the fight and then wind up with James. Those thoughts made me end our friendship that night as he begged for my forgiveness outside Gryffindor Tower. I cried for hours after shutting that portrait door, not for me, not for James, for Severus, because I couldn't spare him the pain no matter what I did. I could only hope that by ending our relationship the way I did that he would grow to hate me and perhaps move on. I wanted him to move on and to find happiness even if it meant I lost him.

**What do you think? : )**


End file.
